1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire-type food cutting devices, and particularly to a device for cutting layers of ice cream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice cream is typically sold to retail outlets in three-gallon containers or tubes, these being approximately 9.5 inches in diameter and 10.3 inches high and are formed of a paper board construction. There is frequent demand for the cutting of layers of ice cream, typically one or two inches thick which are then used in decorative dessert arrangements. In order to evenly cut a layer and for it to retain its shape, the ice cream must be fairly hard; and in this state, it is a rather substantial job. In fact, it is practically impossible to do this by hand. As a result, some softening of the ice cream is effected prior to an attempted cut, and not infrequently, a deformed cut occurs. Since one of the principal purposes of cutting ice cream into layers is to accomplish a decorative layer, the result is unsatisfactory. Accordingly, there is a real need for a machine which will enable one to make an even cut on hard ice cream and with little effort on the part of the user.